Whispers to the Moon
by Kairii O.C
Summary: After a series of enigmatic events, the group finds themselves in the last worldin search of the last feather. With time running out and axiousness setting in, what is Syaoran to do when is life is about to be snatched from his grasp?
1. The Grand Ball

**A/N: **I'm going to try my luck on a story that isn't a one-shot. Of course it has to be Tsubasa Chronicle, 'cause it's my favorite manga ever, but it seemed easier since I already have experience writing TRC fics. This story's plot is half stolen from my friend but I have a different twist to it. Sorry if I start in the middle of the plot with my stories; I feel no need to sit and write out their whole experience entering the world and finding themselves around town, so don't feel lost. Well, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Whispers to the Moon**

**The Grand Ball**

It was obviously a dreary night. Rain splattered down on the majestic stagecoach like eggs being hurled from a tall building, making the passengers jump with each landing. The group all sat in a semicircle--- Syaoran in his crimson high collared blazer with gold embroidery held a woozy Sakura as she tried to sleep through all of the ruckus. The princess was adorned in a rich silk ball gown with a high frilled collar that made the bottom of her chin itch, but nevertheless the group heard no complaints. The blue eyed Fai gazed anxiously out of the window of the coach, his narrow chin resting in the palm of his well groomed hands. A flash of lightning turned his attention elsewhere, coincidentally to the restless samurai Kurogane. "How much longer do we have, Kuro-pin?" he cooed, running a narrow finger down the seam of the samurai's well starched blazer.

"How the hell should I know?!" he snapped, flicking away Fai's touch as if it were diseased. The blonde glanced over to Syaoran, his eyes softening. "Hey… you don't have to watch her sleep constantly. I don't think she can harm herself while she's unconscious." This statement would have humored the boy if certain things were not on his mind. He bit his lip, tucking a stray lock of Sakura's hair behind her ear. Lately the princess had been haunted by bad dreams, which the Space Witch blamed on bad memories. But with the strange sightings of him in places he had never been, and the kiss that he supposedly shared with the princess that he himself never experienced kept his mind ablaze. Was it because the group was nearing the very last feather of Sakura's memory? He was not only anxious, but dreadfully afraid. If everything goes as planned… Sakura would be lost to him.

Forever.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Syaoran, unaware of his current mind-babbles. "You _do _know that… right?" he asked, his voice a little unsure.

"Ah, of--- of course!" Syaoran assured, nodding his head furiously. Fai smiled in agreement, glancing back outside of the window. "I think we are nearing our destination…"

Syaoran peeked out of the wide windows of the stagecoach, his eyes falling upon a rocky hill, traced with a pebble road that the coach lurched upon. A vast, royal stone castle sat at the climax of the hill, enveloping the forest that encompassed the hill with its large, lurking shadow. Warm light glowed from each stained glass window of the castle, and the faint sound of a celebration could be heard from where they were. A crowd of important looking people filed in through the drawbridge, talking and laughing amongst themselves. "Mokona thinks there will be great food at the king's party!" the white creature piped, turning flips on the hem of Sakura's ball gown.

"Fai-san thinks that Kurogane just wants in for all the cute girls." Fai giggled girlishly.

"What the hell?!" Kurogane growled, but Mokona and Fai only laughed in his face. Syaoran looked down at the slumbering Sakura, reluctant to wake her. This may be the last time he could be this close to her, he thought to himself, as he gently nudged her shoulder. "Wake up, sleepy head…" he murmured ever so softly, and moments later her large jade eyes fluttered open. A soft smile crossed the princess' face as she awoke. "I prayed that you would be the first person I see when I awoke," she whispered in his ear. "I'm glad my prayers were answered."

Syaoran blushed heavily, turning his face towards the road so that Sakura could not see his beet red cheeks. Kurogane cleared his throat before he spoke, his voice low so that the driver could not overhear his words. "We have to keep on the lookout--- the king told us that the Masked Revere does not make his presence known until it is too late. We must keep on our toes and look for any one or anything suspicious."

"Gotcha!" Fai and Mokona chirped simultaneously. Syaoran wordlessly nodded, trying to keep his frown from being eminent. So many things were running through his mind--- capturing the kidnapper that was tormenting the kingdom of Recca, what will happen after the final feather is returned… and whether or not Sakura will truly forget him. With one last peaceful gaze into her loving jade eyes, Fai snatched the blushing princess by the arm and led her out of their royal stagecoach, smoothing out the wrinkles in her enormously voluminous and ornate ball gown. It was a gift, along with the other ensembles the group was wearing, from King Rastas, but it was also their disguise for the Revere. It was crimson and trimmed in gold, almost exactly matching Syaoran's nobleman's blazer, with a high frilled collar and sleeves. Mokona assisted Fai and Kurogane with the tail of the dress, so that the rain would not soil the hem. Syaoran reluctantly followed, half stunned by her beauty and half by fear.

As the group entered the grand foyer, time seemed to stop. Every eye was on the beautiful maiden and her handsome prince, accompanied by their party. No one knew the origin of the group, and moments after their arrival the low buzzing of their whispers made Syaoran nervous. A group of royal handmaids bustled by, their noses turned up as they crossed the group's path. Some followed suit; others were still stunned at the fact that unknown visitors boldly walked around the palace as if they owned the place.

The grand ballroom was an amazing sight. An enormous chandelier hung from the high rounded ceilings of the vast room, giving off a romantic and majestic glow. A large symphony sat on oak risers on the third floor balcony, providing the guests below with fine entertainment. The throne and the court sat at the foot of the grand stairwell, occupied by a burly but jolly man adorned in gold rings, jewels, and fine clothing. As Syaoran and the others approached the throne, crowd parted like the Red Sea, still whispering and gossiping among themselves. The man stood, opening his arms out as if he were about to give them all a warm embrace at the same time. As taught, each of the travelers bowed or curtsied, bowing their heads and smiling. Pleased, the king nodded and gestured them to rise. "It gives me great honor and pleasure," King Rastas boomed, his voice filling and silencing the whole room, "to welcome our guests of honor to the kingdom of Recca: Prince Jonas Günter and Princes Molly Jinks, accompanied by Sir Bowie and Sir Fiddlesnips!"

Kurogane shot a death glance over to the grinning blonde as the room filled with applause, the whole crowd enlightened after hearing their "titles." Syaoran was very displeased with their new aliases, but as always he never complained. A crowd of the king's friends gathered about, greeting them all with cheer. All of the girls loved Mokona, and a group of girls had even taken a liking to Sir Fiddlesticks. While Kurogane withheld his urge to rip Fai's head from his shoulders, Syaoran and Sakura became separated from them in all of the confusion. "They make such a cute couple," commented a stout, middle-aged servant to a tall, slender butler. "I dare say their children will be absolutely adorable!"

"Ah--- n-n-no ma'm," Syaoran stammered, his face becoming hot. "We're n-not—"

"Yes, yes of course!" piped another. "We must see the couple dance!"

"Ah, no, th-th-that's not necessary! I mean, really I---"

"Come on, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura begged, tugging onto his sleeve. "Let's just play along." Before he could give a definite answer, Sakura was leading him into the waltz, a dance that seemed as hard to him as it was trying to slam a revolving door. Sakura grasped his hands, pulled him close, and instantaneously began moving her feet delicately to the music. "I can… I can remember," she whispered, her chin resting on his shoulder, "Having to learn the waltz for a ball by brother was having. It was so hard because I'm such a klutz." The two giggled, Syaoran bursting inside with happiness at how close they were. "Anyway, my brother insisted that I learn the waltz for the stupid party, so I practiced and practiced and practiced… but I never got it until I practiced it with someone else. I… I just can't remember who that person was…"

_It was me, dammit._

"I… I can see myself spinning and laughing and finally doing it… but it just looks like a blur when I try to remember who my partner was. I wish I could remember so that I could thank them, because it seem as if I am the most graceful when I waltz, thanks to them." Sakura smiled, the memory running happily through her mind.

_Thank me! Thank…_

_Me…_

Suddenly, a strange chill ran through Syaoran's spine, and at the same time a pain came to his blind eye that felt as if someone were gouging it out with a blunt object. Syaoran grasped Sakura's shoulder tightly as he tried to keep balance, dizziness from the pain and the chill making his knees weak. Fai and Kurogane caught sight of him and snatched him up before he fell to his knees. Mokona burst into the air, his eyes becoming big and intense. "Mokona senses a feather," he said gravely.

No later than he uttered those words, the all of the windows to the grand ballroom swung open, letting in an enormous gust of icy wind. It whipped dresses, tablecloths, and anything else that was not weighted down around like Styrofoam on a windy day. The gust blew out all of the candles that lit up the hall, and the only light that shone was the glow of the full moon high in the sky. A great tumult arose as people scattered about, screaming and stampeding towards any exits. As the traffic built up at each door, word traveled quickly that all of the doors were locked. The haunting wind whistled throughout the hall, and the faint murmur of maniacal laughter ran fear through everyone's hearts. Syaoran feebly attempted to stand, grasping his eye with one hand and holding Sakura's with the other. "Look!" yelled someone in the crowd.

The whole party turned to face the northwest window, for in its sill stood a tall and slender silhouette, leaning on the post in a nonchalant manner. When it noticed that all eyes were on it, it swung by some unknown force to the peak of the grand staircase, kneeling down. "Do not fear, great citizens of Recca," said a familiar voice, "for I, your saviour, has arrived." Instantly, all of the lights in the hall went aflame, and standing at the peak of the staircase was, shockingly, a handsome figure, dressed in a long, royal blue high-collared coat accented with a ruffled breast tuxedo shirt and leather gloves. Fine jet black leather legging clung to his slender legs, and a wide brimmed fedora hat covered his head. When he figure lifted his head, his face was covered with a black, raccoon-like mask, an all knowing smile on his face. The guests gasped, some uttering "It's… It's—"

"No, no, no, my dears," the masked figure assured. "There is no need for you to introduce me. I can do it better myself." The whole room became silent, even more silent as when the king addressed them. "As I said before, your saviour has arrived--- the Masked Revere has entered the building!"

And as Syaoran glanced up to the Revere, so much pain surged though his body that he passed out.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **There it is! The first chapter. I hope I did ok, and I hope this story doesn't fall off like my xxxHolic fic. I will finish that fic though, like I'm gonna finish this one. Random comments make my heart go whoosh. :)


	2. Sing a Song of Sake

**A/N: **I'm so excited! I have so many ideas running through my mind for this fic, I'm about to burst! Thanks for the comments, they are loved. I'm still not sure how many chapters this story will be; I guess I'll just have to keep writing until I come to a finale. I can't keep secrets, so I'm just gonna get on with the story. Thanks for reading!

**Counting the Stars**

**Sing a Song of Sake**

_Syaoran…_

_Syaoran… wake up…_

"Syaoran!"

The sudden scream and splash of icy cold water triggered the young boy to jump up, his deep brown eyes searching about. The party, obviously, was over; the guests, still locked in by the Revere, dwindled about, huddling together in soiled party attire with hearkened spirits. It was also obvious that every soul in the room was shivering with fear--- that enigmatic fear when someone is afraid of something that they are not quite sure about. The grave samurai hovered over the boy with an empty decanter, dripping with remnants of the water splashed upon his face. "He's up," he grunted to Fai, who was leaning against the wall, picking at his nails.

"Good. Too bad he didn't wake up in time for roll call."

"Wh-what?" Syaoran whispered hoarsely, grasping his scratchy throat and his throbbing head soon afterwards. "What happened?"

"You passed out like a big punk, that's what happened!" Kurogane barked, snapping his eyes over to Syaoran.

"Calm down, Kuro-boo, it's not the boy's fault," Fai said evenly, slightly smirking at Kurogane's reddening face. "The Masked Revere, as Mokona-chan and me concluded, either holds--- or is--- the last feather."

"But… how can a person _be _a feather?" Syaoran inquired.

"That I'm not sure of. What I am sure of is that he has the information we need to retrieve the last feather--- and our princess."

The next few minutes were a blur to Syaoran. All he could see was red. Everything seemed to by dyed in crimson as the world swirled around him. He could see people's mouths moving, and he could see clattering plates and valuables. People running, vases crashing… everything was muted, for all they boy could hear was Sakura's soft voice whispering in his ear:

_I prayed that you would be the first person I saw when I awoke._

A shove and a grunt, and Syaoran's head was throbbing once more. His heavy body slumped down the wall and onto the floor, Fai's fist still balled up. He relaxed his arm, and then his hand, striding over to the now calm Syaoran. "Again I say, calm down. That isn't how you are going to find… your love." Fai's voice was soft like a mother's as he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder and spoke into his ear. The blonde carefully, readjusted Syaoran's crimson blazer, and then brushed his hair with his fingers a little. "But… but… What were you talking about when you said 'roll call?'" a shaky voice whispered. Fai stood erect, straightening his own jacket. "The Masked Revere asked for you, Syaoran, to step forward, after he snatched the princess. He said that you were the only one that could save her. But… his voice… his voice sounded so much like---"

The lights flickered. Then darkness.

"Oh, Syao-ran," said a sing-song voice. "The princess and I are just _dying _to see you. Catch me if you can!"

The light flickered back on. The hysterical faces of the party guests waved through the crowd as they grew more anxious and more fearful of what was going to happen next. Not soon after, a humming of voices began to spread like wildfire. "Who is that boy he speaks of?" asked a red coat.

"Yeah, where is he?" piped some others.

"He needn't stay here longer! He's causing us trouble!"

"If I find him, I'll---"

"Don't kill the boy! He's our ticket out of here!"

Each person looked around at each other's faces, studying their faces as if the other were a champion poker player. They were trying to sort out the man called Syaoran--- for he was their ticket out of hell. Only three guests knew the secret; though, they dare not speak up. Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai played the game and played the game well; they searched the faces of the crowd as well, as if they had no clue as to who the boy was. "If you can slip up the stairs unnoticed," Fai whispered out the side of his mouth, half grinning at some passing maids, "No one will ever know that you are who the Revere seeks."

"And _how _will I do that?" Syaoran hissed, burying his head in his hands in anxiety and despair.

Before Fai could even respond, a gust of wind blew through the hall

"Mokona and me will distract most of them. They're noblefolk; they are entertained by the simplest things."

Syaoran nodded, although he was still unsure of the whole plan.

"Kuro-chan is the master at stealthness." The blonde let out a girlish giggle. "He'll go with you."

Fai gave Kurogane a too-close-for-comfort bump with his hip, covering his mouth to hide another round of giggles. "Mokona wishes Syaoran-kun good luck!" the white fluff chirped as he bounced from Kurogane's head to Fai's. As the four nonchalantly parted, Fai quickened his steps, moving towards an open area away from the grand staircase. "Ladies and gentlemen, in this time of despair and fear, it would humor us all to be relaxed and amazed by a little treat!" Stunned, surprised, and weary, the guests curiously filed around the blonde, who held Mokona, who was in stuffed animal mode, under his arm. "Today I have an _amazing_ treat for you all! Watch as I make this doll… _dance!_"

The predictable gasps and whispers of unbelief filtered through the crowd. Fai's crystalline eyes gave a quick sidelong glance to the "doll." "Mokona," he whispered almost inaudibly, "I need some _music!_" His eyes instantaneously brightened up once more, as he grabbed for the object Mokona conjured up with one hand and dropped him onto the floor with the other. Mokona bounced and rolled about a little, playing his part. "Now watch the magic folks! I will use my enchanted--- _ukulele_?!?!--- I mean, ahem, ahem, yes, yes, my enchanted _ukulele _to wake the doll and make it waltz to my tune!"

Reluctantly, the blonde placed the tip of his thumbnail onto the waxy strings of the instrument, fingering some unknown chord and tapping his foot. "Oh, how I love to… drink sake, oh yes I do," he sang in a cracking falsetto, "Sing a song of sake, how 'bout... you...?" Sweat began to gather at the back of his neck as the crowd looked on in disbelief, murmuring amongst themselves and becoming restless. "The taste is amez--- am-_az-_ing, like warm kisses or a visit to the zoo, oh how I love to drink sake… oh, how I _love _to drink sake…" Fai glanced down to the immobile Mokona, fighting the urge to kick him. _"Oh, how I love to drink sake, dammit!" _he hissed, stamping his foot.

"That's no magic doll!" shouted an onlooker in the crowd. The crowd buzzed in agreement.

In the nick of time, Mokona popped up, tapping his large feet, spinning and flipping about. The crowd gasped in amazement, totally distracted by the "magical feat." The ninja nudged Syaoran, glancing from Fai to the stairway. "Now's our chance," he whispered. "Everyone's distracted by the blonde idiot and the white pork bun. We could probably scale the side

**To be continued…**


End file.
